Lesbian Flannel Wikia
Welcome to the Lesbian Flannel Wikia This wikia is important because how else would you learn about the greatest "Spinal Tap-esque" band in the entire four block radius of, like, around here? What the Hell is Lesbian Flannel? Lesbian Flannel, the three-piece punk band from Ohio, was formed on January 4th of 2016 by founding members Jake and Nina. Their drummer, Greg the toaster, is an imaginary toaster who shares DNA with Karl Marx, the father of modern communism. Supposedly, a legendary "actual drummer" exists. Her name is Bella. We don't do shit though. The band produces no original content and Jake's only contribution is his fantastic ability to own a guitar. That Name Though The name "Lesbian Flannel" is based on a flannel shirt that Jake owns. His narrow waist and feminine hips in combination with said flannel shirt cause him to be mistaken for a lesbian when viewed from behind. Despite being in a band with two girls, Jake is the only actual lesbian. He primarily enjoys vaginal intercourse (jk he isn't getting any) however, is genderfluid and prefers to identify as female most of the time. In summation, the only lesbian in LESBIAN FLANNEL is a boy. Nina is a lesbian in training, if that counts. Formation (paraphrasing here) : Nina: "OMG we look so punk today! We should take pictures! : Jake: "Hell yeah! I can photoshop punk rock posters! Now we're a band, but we don't actually do anything. Neither does Dave, but no one gives him shit for not doing anything. Bastard. Start pulling your own weight, Dave. History What part of we don't do shit don't you understand? Discography (lol, we didn't make anything but the cover art) *Grunge Enough EP *Your Parents Only Pretend To Love You *Fire Isn't ''That ''Hot *Punk's Not Dead (But You're About To Be) *Alcohol For Kids *End of Daze *Sins That God Can't See *I Wanna Try Blow *Bottom of the Barrel *Still Avoiding a Self-Titled Album *Imbecile's Paradise EP *Terrorists Can Be White *Megan is Such a BITCH (Wait who's Megan?) *Ovarian Threat *Federal Offense *Nuns With Guns *My Boyfriend's a Burnout *Crabs in NYC Jump 10 Feet *Censorship is F*@#ing BulSh!t *Fist Fights for Women's Rights *Bad Decisions=Good Buzz *GoToHellBye *Antique Lamps and Period Cramps *Republican Death March *Mainstream Illuminati Youth Group *We Have To Make a Self-Titled Album at Some Point *Jellyfish Nads *Jake's Ass is Surprisingly Nice *DIY or Die *Alliteration and Album Art *How To Give A Fuck: For Dummies *ANUS Lesbian flannel ep.png|Grunge Enough EP Your parents only pretend to love you.png|Your Parents Only Pretend to Love You Fire isn't that hot.png|Fire Isn't That Hot punks not dead.png|Punks Not Dead (But You're About to Be alcohol for kids.png|Alcohol For Kids end of daze.png|End of Daze sins that god can't see.png|Sins That God Can't See i wanna try blow.png|I Wanna Try Blow bottom of the barrel.png|Bottom of the Barrel self titled.png|Still Avoiding a Self-Titled Album imbecile's paradise EP.png|Imbecile's Paradise EP terrorists can be white.png|Terrorists Can Be White terrorists can be white alt.png|Terrorists Can Be White (alt) megan.png|Megan Is Such a BITCH! (wait who's megan) ovarian threat.png|Ovarian Threat federal offense.png|Federal Offense bad decisons=good buzz.png|Bad Decisions=Good Buzz my boyfriend is a burnout.png|My Boyfriend's a Burnout crabs jump ten feet.png|Crabs in NYC Jump 10 Feet censorship.png|Censorship is F*@#cking Bullsh!t Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse